


共处一室

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	共处一室

共处一室。

 

“田柾国，安分睡觉。”

熄灯不久，疲惫不堪的金硕珍也阖了眼准备入睡了，可从背后揽着他腰的田柾国却耍赖似地黏了上来，灼热的呼吸打在他后颈上，激得那处皮肤都在发痒。

“哥哥，我想要你，给我，好不好。”

小兔子的牙齿叼着哥哥的耳垂舔咬起来，力度磨人得很，当然，更不容金硕珍忽视的还有隔着睡裤顶在他腿根的炽热物体，即便隔了层布料，那温度也高得烧人。

“哥哥，我爱你，真的，好爱你啊。”

少年的欲望与爱意总是直白而不加遮掩的，田柾国显然把金硕珍的提醒当作了耳旁风，反而变本加厉地将手掌探入了哥哥睡裤中，握上那根尚且沉睡的肉茎撸动着，感受其逐渐涨大。

“……田柾国，停下。”

金硕珍被人的突袭惊到，可他也得承认自己被人温热的手掌服侍得确实舒服，压低的嗓音染了层欲望，金硕珍直想吟叫出声，却又不想吵醒隔床那两位弟弟，只好咬着牙将呻吟吞回肚子里。

“你再胡闹的话，别怪哥……嗯……！”

田柾国全然没把哥哥没有震慑力的威胁听入耳中，自顾自加快了手上的动作，指腹抚过柱体表面每一寸，接着用指尖恶劣地抠弄前端，不时又将下方两颗浑圆的囊袋拢在掌间把玩。

“……这太过了……啊……”

舒爽感瞬间侵占了金硕珍整个大脑，他下意识地朝着后方靠拢，脊背紧贴人的胸膛，田柾国有力的大腿压制着他的腰部，手上动作一刻不停，即使金硕珍已用手掌捂着嘴巴，还是有几声呻吟从他齿间溢出。

“嘘，哥哥，小声点，要被他们听到了哦。”

欣赏到哥哥一番窘态的田柾国弯着兔子眼笑了起来，顺势将金硕珍身上碍事的衣物扒下，挺着胯部将那根炙热往人腿间嵌了几分，过高的温度烧得金硕珍浑身发热，腿侧皮肤也被烫得发红。

“哥哥好乖啊。”

田柾国亲吻着他的耳后，急躁地挺着腰，阴茎在金硕珍腿间进出，惹得委屈的哥哥小声呜咽起来，在他手中跳动的柱体也将要释放，很快田柾国便摸到了满手的黏腻。

“哈……”

金硕珍尚且沉浸在高潮的余韵中，胸膛上下起伏着，方才挣扎时睡衣扣子都大敞开来，皮肤接触到夜晚的空气，他轻颤了下，而田柾国已将沾着他液体的手指探入他体内了，轻车熟路地扒开闭合的穴口，用指甲抠挖着泛起湿意的内壁进行扩张。

“哥哥今天太可爱了，不管是被虫子吓到，还是吃饭时候的模样，都好可爱。”

即便是在夜色中，少年眼里的爱意也足够将金硕珍烧得耳尖发烫了，随着田柾国逐渐增添手指的数量，适应了的内壁软肉也顺从地裹着入侵者讨好地吮吸起来。

“我太喜欢哥哥了。”

 

啪嗒。

床头那盏灯被打开了，金硕珍的双眼渐渐找回些焦距，亮光使得他不适地眯起了眼，再度睁开时，面前是面色不善的金泰亨与笑意微妙的朴智旻。

“我说，你这动作也太大了，背着我们偷偷搞哥，还这么嚣张？”

金泰亨这话明显是在埋怨田柾国的，他冷着神色睨了眼无辜笑的兔子弟弟，而后捧起金硕珍的脸去亲吻那双闪着水光的眸子与人微张的嘴唇。

“哥太偏心了，只给柾国儿一个人吃的吗。”

金泰亨握着金硕珍的肩膀，将人摆成跪趴的姿势，挺立的下身已将睡裤撑出弧度，他隔着层布料去蹭哥哥的唇角，性感的低音炮诱哄着这只好骗的小羊。

“乖阿珍，给我含一下，张嘴。”

金硕珍知道这场性事是逃不过了，金泰亨用手掌轻拍他脸颊的同时，他乖巧地张开了嘴，用牙齿咬着人裤边将睡裤与内裤褪下，那根怒涨的阴茎便打在了他脸上，留下一道水渍，他张着嘴将龟头含入口中舔舐，过大的尺寸还是令他感到费力，只是浅尝辄止地含着顶端，便不敢再深入了。

“嘴巴再张大点，可以吃下的，哥。”

金泰亨不满地揪着金硕珍脑后的黑发，稍用力将人往自己的肉柱上按，那巨物直逼柔软的喉咙口，将金硕珍呛得眼角泛红，双颊被撑得鼓起，无处闪躲的舌头舔过肉棒表面的经脉，整根阴茎被他的涎水沾得湿淋淋的。

“硕珍哥不可以冷落我的，也帮帮小旻吧。”

支在床面上的双手被另一人轻柔地托起，随后被牵引着覆上滚烫的柱体，朴智旻充分地利用了哥哥心软的弱点，软下声来要金硕珍帮他手淫。

“摸摸它，硕珍哥，你会喜欢的。”

金硕珍循着人指引，生疏地用指腹蹭弄柱身，学着田柾国刚才用在他身上的技巧，将朴智旻的阴茎拢于掌间抚慰，讨好地揉搓着。

“我要进去了哦？哥哥。”

田柾国也开拓好了那处饥渴的穴口，他扶着坚挺的阴茎径直闯入人体内，硕大的龟头破开褶皱直捣肠壁，柱身镶入了温热的甬道内不愿撤出，爽得少年喟叹出声，接下来的冲撞更是将金硕珍的呜咽击得支零破碎，偏偏嘴里还吞着金泰亨的肉棒，无法叫出。

金硕珍悬在空中的上身被顶弄得不住歪斜，埋在他口中的阴茎每次进出都直抵喉口，直至金硕珍觉得口腔都完全麻掉时，金泰亨才拔出阴茎射在他脸上。

“你不知道你现在的样子有多好看，哥。”

金泰亨奖励似地用指尖揩去他唇边的浊液，而金硕珍已无暇顾及金泰亨难得的体贴了，后方灭顶的快感几乎将他吞没，田柾国粗大的肉棒将不知餍足的后穴捣得熟热，龟头碾过敏感的凸点，刺激得他掉下眼泪，与金泰亨留在他脸上的精液混在一起，身前的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。

“没有抚慰就被操到又硬了啊，硕珍哥。”

朴智旻像是发现什么新奇事情般笑起来，那根阴茎也不再满足于手淫，转而去磨蹭金硕珍胸前凸起的红粒，接着又移至腰侧，滑下一路水迹，末了还被朴智旻握着在人腹部打转。

“田柾国，你快点。”

金泰亨被眼前这活色生香的场面激得下身再度发硬，催促着那位过于持久的兔子弟弟，金硕珍已被田柾国干得眼前发白了，无意识地抓着人精壮的手臂，指甲陷入皮肤里，口中不断有黏腻的呻吟溢出。

“国……太舒服了……啊……”

金硕珍全身的重力都由膝盖支撑，田柾国蛮横的进攻使他摇摇欲坠，却又被朴智旻握着腰部动弹不得，田柾国终于在他体内射出了，疲软下去的阴茎抽出时带出些黏稠的水声，汩汩白液顺着金硕珍大腿流下，未待他缓神，便被朴智旻抱坐在了大腿上，另一根精神的肉茎就着前者留下的液体顺通无阻地进入湿热的内里。

“……朴智旻！”

金泰亨被这半路拦截的同龄朋友气得不轻，恼怒地抓着头发，却又拿朴智旻的挑衅没辙，只好迁怒到金硕珍身上，低下头啃咬着哥哥饱满的下唇，直到尝到些血腥味才肯罢休。

“……痛！”

吃痛的哥哥本能地向后闪躲，却被怒气正旺的小老虎弟弟捏着后颈逮回来，不断在金硕珍颈窝与胸前留下齿印。

“先来后到懂吗？毕竟你是最后一个进这间屋子的人哦？”

朴智旻有理有据地嘲弄着金泰亨，以骑乘式对哥哥进行了新一轮的索取，金硕珍被顶得上下颠簸，指尖挠着朴智旻的手臂肌肉，喉结上下滚动，汗湿的黑发贴在额前，被浸成一缕缕，瞳孔涣散，蒙了一层朦胧的水汽。

“爽吗？硕珍哥，一定很舒服吧，你夹得更紧了，是喜欢听这样的话吗？”

比起田柾国鲁莽少年般的蛮干，朴智旻的技巧要丰富得多，粗壮的阴茎在体内深入浅出，不断撞向深处的软肉，引起阵阵痉挛，榨出令人羞耻的水声，耻毛刮蹭着敏感的腿根皮肤，臀瓣被囊袋拍打得显出红肿，磨人又激烈的快感使得金硕珍脚趾都蜷缩起来。

“智旻啊……请快一点吧……用力干哥。”

 

咔嚓。

快门按动的声响使得金硕珍有片刻失神，他本能地合拢大开的双腿，突然紧缩的内壁夹得朴智旻爽到头皮发麻，扬起手来给了人臀部一巴掌。

“现在的哥哥太好看了，应该被记录下来。”

田柾国拿着金泰亨的相机摆弄着，凑近二人紧密贴合的下体，拍下一张张淫乱的照片。

“小国……别……不要拍……”

金硕珍慌乱地抬手去推贴上来的镜头，恶趣味的兔子弟弟哪肯如哥哥愿，只是握着哥哥的手腕在人手背上留下一个齿印。

“小国会藏好，不会给别人看到的。”

快门声令金硕珍羞得只想逃离，却被钉在朴智旻的肉棒上不能移动，随后又被金泰亨拽着头发迫使他俯下身去，那根阴茎再次顶入他口腔中粗暴地进出，与此同时朴智旻也抱着他腰肢打桩似地冲撞，而田柾国仍一个劲地按动着快门。

一切都过于疯狂了。

 

金硕珍又被朴智旻操射了一次，经历高潮的内壁烫得惊人，绞得朴智旻也射入了他体内，哥哥平坦的小腹被撑得鼓胀，身体疲惫不堪，可没尝到甜头的金泰亨那愿意放过求饶的哥哥，强硬地掰开他双腿挤入泥泞的穴道，金硕珍被干得声音发颤，可怜的阴茎前端冒着清液，再射不出什么东西。

“……泰亨……哥受不住了……会坏的……”

金硕珍只会无意识地呢喃了，他仰躺在柔软的床面上，小腿搭在金泰亨的肩膀上，垂眼便可看到那狰狞巨物在他体内进出的香艳场景，液体混在一起，分不清谁是谁的。

金硕珍用手臂遮在眼前，喉咙哽着，却又被田柾国挪开，捏着他的下巴与他交换了一个湿腻的亲吻，朴智旻则俯身轻咬着他的耳廓，不时将其纳入口中咂出水声。

不堪重负的小床因他们的动作而摇晃着。

 

这场激烈的情事结束后，还是最后一位进房间的住客金泰亨承担了替哥哥清洗的任务，釜山那两小子还“好心”地提醒他不要被隔壁屋的三位哥看到，金泰亨恨得牙痒痒，但打着趁机揩油的意图，还是妥协了。

选择房间的顺序真的很重要，小老虎哀怨地想着，泄愤似地咬了口哥哥的鼻尖，人委屈地皱起了眉毛，却还是迷迷糊糊地往他怀里靠近了些，柔软的黑发蹭在金泰亨的下颚处。

但好像也不亏呢。

金泰亨垂眸瞧着酣睡时哥哥的可爱模样，显得格外幼齿，他的心情瞬间愉悦了起来。

 

END.


End file.
